


Body soap

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Writing Massu is hard, but I wanted Koyamassu to happen.





	Body soap

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Massu is hard, but I wanted Koyamassu to happen.

When Massu approaches someone for a sexual purpose, it's so sudden that everyone is surprised while he's totally surprised that they're surprised. This time, it's Koyama. Massu generally knows what he wants and he's the only one who is not confused about the gap he creates for everyone around him. He's aware he has one but the way he shows his determination doesn't leave doubt that he's able to handle it. The question is, can Koyama. 

 

Said leader just yelps with a little squeal when Massu presses his warm, full lips against his neck practically out of nowhere. It's only that Massu has confirmed in the past that Koyama likes it that he's doing it now, quick, clever fingers unbuttoning some annoying belt loops and before Koyama can say "Epcotia", Massu's strong, firm hand is around his dick.

 

"Hi," Massu mumbles with a voice so deep and which he only uses for these occassions and Koyama is sure if he would just be talking to him he could get him off like that.

 

"Don't mind me, I just like the way you smell."

 

Koyama almost chuckles because they made it clear that he did take Massu's body soap. What they didn't mention was that he took it because it's Massu's, not because he was in need of random body soap.

 

Unable to utter any syllable, Koyama lets his head fall back as another hand is shoving itself under his white shirt, flatly and not letting an inch go without attention. Koyama gasps as gets hard quickly, the subtle dominance of Massu's behaviour absolutely enthralling him, and he would be ashamed of getting high so easily like a schoolboy if he wasn't so busy feeling good.

 

Massu knows what he's doing, and even though it doesn't happen so often that the two of them play, or more likely, exactly because they don't play so often, it's exciting. Massu enjoys the way Koyama quickly turns into pudding under his skilfull touches. He's a counterpart that enables Koyama to let go, surrender and fully blossom his submissive side, even his masochistic tendencies.

 

Massu's dominance is not in the words he uses, it's in his presence. Koyama bites his lower lip as the pleasure heightens, yet the two fingers around his dick won't allow him to come. Massu pulls Koyama's pants down a bit more while he's still fully dressed in those low leather pants, his breath ghosting over Koyama's skin.

 

"Taka," is the only word Koyama can moan, "please"

 

He feels Massu smiling against his neck and he gasps, the sweet torture of wanting to come so bad together with being denied mixing into an alluring sensation that only Massu can give him and he knows it.

 

Then it's there, when he doesn't expect it, Massu's fingers let go and stroke him through and Koyama cries out with a volume that makes the Juniors in the rehearsal room down the hallway peak up their ears. 

 

"Always so loud," Massu growls softly into Koyama's neck in a praising yet mocking tone and Koyama pouts. He feels Massu rock hard against him and he wants it, but knows they don't have time. Not now.

 

He turns around lazily, looking at Massu with hooded eyes and his sex face. Massu licks his lips. They kiss, lazy and hot until Massu breaks the kiss. Koyama understands. Massu hands him the box of tissues with his bright smile. 

 

"Come over tonight," he says and Koyama shivers in anticipation.


End file.
